


Dimension (insert wingdings here)

by Gothikalea



Category: Rick and Morty, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Crossover, Genocide, Post-Pacifist Route, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, well everyone that's important anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothikalea/pseuds/Gothikalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a high quality fanfiction about how rick and morty save asriel dreemurr;; thanks sammy kh for being my beta reader and inspiration maker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimension (insert wingdings here)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammykh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/gifts).



rick: m-morty we gotta figure out what they want us to do  
morty: w-what who wants us to do rick??  
ricks: the fans, morty, who do you think, we-we gotta figure out what the fans what us to do to get out of this dimension, it its a fandom dimension morty  
morty: what what is a fandom dimension  
ricks: its a dimension made purely to to pander to fandoms, so they can have all of their, their favorite characters in the same place, the, the authors of this fanfic probably want us to intervene and solve some unsolved problems in the-their canon, we, we gotta figoure out what they want morty  
-they walkin around the underground-  
-find flowey-  
morty goes to smell it  
-flowey starts talking-  
morty screams  
rick: cmon morty youve, youve nearly died how many times and of all the things you freak out to-to to a talkin flower not cooool  
morty: angsty face  
flowey: spouts exposition  
rick: oh ur, ur problem is u dont have a soul. well guess what nobody does souls are are arent real we're all just made of atoms and feelings are just chemical reactions that our bodies evolved over billions of years to, to urge species to procreate  
flowey:  
morty:  
rick: al-alright lets just go into this dimension and murder another, another frisk and get their s-soul and then you can feel things again so you can live happily ever after and we can get the hell out of here

~~  
sammykh: "make Morty and Frisk become friends and Rick is all Facepalm GDI morty"  
rick: gdi morty we-we didn't come here to make friends we, we gotta kill it morty  
morty: y-you know what! No! -stands in front of frisk- they're just a good guy, so what if flowey doesn't have a soul, can't we get it somewhere else, l-like a dying old man or something--  
rick: don't be s-stupid morty, that's not in the canon rules, or else why don't you think they haven't broken the bar-barrier with seven old people souls already morty, you're makin this real hard on me morty,, withwith how stupid you are

morty: well! i don't care j-just find another way okay, i'm not letting you kill frisk

~~  
Sammykh: "then they meet GenoFrisk"  
flowey: spouts exposition  
rick: al-alright what we gotta do is find a dimension where frisk is a cold, soulless murderer

flowey: not soulless

rick: its a figure of speech flowery, dont u have those down here

\- cuts to dimension where frisk stays in toriels home-  
\- cuts to dimension where frisk is going thru payprus traps-  
\- cuts to diemnsion where frisk is cooking with undyne in her burning kitchen-  
\- cuts to dimension where sans is making out of with papyrus-  
\- cuts to dimension where udnerfell- -payprus and sans try to kill them-

rick and morty screams and runs into another dimension

\- cuts to them killing geno frisk -  
rick: so so so many dimensions in this damn fandom dimension, it would have, would have been a lot easier if you had just, just let me kill the first frisk, morty  
morty: angsty face

-flowey turns into a asriel for a split second then turns back into flowey-

morty screams

rick: u gotta stop, stop doing that morty

-flowey crys- y im still flowery?

morty: h-hey rrick whats going on why are we still here

( BIG SAVE BUTTON APPEARS)

rick: u- u gotta press the save button morty  
morty: wh-what thats so cheesy  
rick: u gotta do it morty its gotta be u  
morty: why me why cant you, why cant you do it rick  
rick: i-cant morty, im im too old and i dont have any comppasion left, you gotta get the fans hyped up, give them their sappy happy ending, you gotta press the save button morty  
morty: ah well jeez ... pouty face but presses the button

A SINGLE GOLDEN LIGHT SHINES DOWN FROM HEAVEN ABOVE ONTO FLOWEY.

YELLOW FLOWER PETALS ARE SLOWLY FALLING DOWN ONTO FLOWEY.  
He turns into cute babie asriel and starts crying thanking them and stuff, tells them they have the biggest souls of all, whether they believe it or not, and that they have LOVE without having LV, etc.  
Morty gets all teary eyed and rick just stares at the screen emotionlessly

morty: -angsty face- rick u dnt have anything to say ?? he just gave us his heartfelt thanks  
rick: ....  
rick: wubbalubbadubdub

(FANS AWWWWW)  
CUT TO BLACK

**Author's Note:**

> im sending this script to adult swim so they can hire me


End file.
